


the monster under the bed

by ohmyheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Humor, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Monster Jisung, minho comes to the realization that he is a monsterfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheart/pseuds/ohmyheart
Summary: Minho takes a step back, letting everything hit him all at once. Monsters are real, and there was one under Jeongin’s bed. Said monster is just hiding from hunters. Said monster seems pretty nice, and said monster is weirdly attractive enough where it is completely hindering Minho’s better judgement.In which there is, in fact, a monster under Jeongin's bed, and he was kind of hot
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 34
Kudos: 308





	the monster under the bed

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween i have never rushed a fic so bad

Minho’s little brother had an active imagination.

It wasn’t something he discouraged. In fact, he loved it. He was ten years old and was more interesting than most university students Minho’s age, so it wasn’t something he found annoying, at least until now.

That morning, the very same morning Minho’s school began its break, Minho and Jeongin’s parents headed out of town for a business trip, leaving Minho alone to babysit his brother.

It was around 11 pm when the door to Minho’s room opened and Jeongin peeked his head in.

“Something wrong?” Minho asked, pausing the movie on his laptop.

Jeongin mumbled something under his breath, causing Minho to get up and head over to him.

“What did you say?” he asked, kneeling down in front of him.

“Can you check under my bed?” Jeongin whispers, keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Did you drop something?”

“No, there’s someone under there.”

That causes Minho to freeze.

“There’s someone under your bed?” he repeats slowly.

“I can’t see them, but I heard them moving around.”

Minho blinks. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised, he was a kid, after all.

“Okay.”

Minho gets up and heads over to Jeongin’s room. Once he enters, he gets down on the ground and turns on his phone flashlight, pointing it under the bed.

Unsurprisingly, there was no one there. In fact, there was nothing there but a plushie of a frog that he got as a birthday gift from his friend. Minho reaches over to grab the frog and, in a flash, throws it at Jeongin with a shout.

“AHH!” Jeongin shrieks, flinching and batting the toy away. After a moment, he opens his eyes and sees the toy on the ground, realizing it’s harmless. He picks it up and throws it at Minho.

“You suck!”

Minho ducks out of the way. “Sorry, but there’s nothing under the bed. Houses make weird noises all the time, so it was probably that.”

Jeongin looked reluctant to get back into bed, but he eventually crawled back in.

Minho threw the blanket over him and shut off the light.

“Good night, Jeongin.”

“Good night, Minho.”

Minho thought that would be the last of it, and then he got a call from Jeongin’s teacher two days later.

“Jeongin has always done exceptionally well in art class, especially at his age, but I have some concerns about what he drew today,” his teacher said. “Normally I wouldn’t worry about this because kids his age have a strange imagination, but he was very insistent that what he drew was in his room last night, and it was scaring the other students.”

Once Jeongin got home, Minho asked to see what he drew today, and was handed a crumpled up drawing from his bag.

The drawing was of a person standing next to a bed. Said person had their hands raised, showing the sharp claws they had. Their mouth was open, with sharp teeth protruding out of it. The eyes were completely black, all the way down to the sclera. Giant horns shot out from their head. Jeongin seemed to have scribbled some red pencil crayon around the mouth, and Minho could only assume that it was blood.

Minho sighs. “Your teacher told me that you said that this… thing was in your room last night.”

Jeongin nodded. “He peeked out from under the bed, but I remembered exactly what he looked like. You were asleep, so I didn’t want to scream.”

Minho pouted at the thought of his brother valuing his rest over the fear of his imaginary nightmare.

“Maybe you didn’t scream because you were actually having a nightmare that you thought was real.”

That caused Jeongin to scrunch his eyebrows as he became lost in thought.

“I can’t remember my dream last night, so maybe that was it.”

“See, problem solved.” Minho ruffles his brother’s hair. “Also, please stop telling your classmates about this. Not all of them are as brave as you.”

Minho thought that would be the end of it, but at around 2 am, he was woken up by a scream, a door opening, and a body slamming into his.

In the darkness, he felt Jeongin’s small body clutching onto the front of his shirt and burrowing his face into his chest as he cried.

“He’s in my room!” Jeongin sobbed. “He was in the corner and he was staring at me!”

“Okay, okay, you’re fine now, it’s okay,” Minho quickly says, hugging his brother. “It was just a bad dream.”

“It wasn’t a bad dream,” Jeongin insisted. “He was there.”

 _“He’s ten and afraid,”_ Minho reminded himself. “Let’s go check together, okay? If he’s there, I’ll fight him off.”

“But you don’t have claws or sharp teeth,” Jeongin mutters.

“I can punch really hard.”

Jeongin stays behind Minho and clutches onto the back of his shirt as they head back to his room. Minho wastes no time opening the door and walking in, and is not surprised to be faced with an empty room.

“See? Nothing here.”

“He was right there,” Jeongin says, pointing to one corner of the room across from his bed. “He just stood there frozen.”

“And you said you couldn’t move?”

“I was too scared to.”

Minho crouches down to look his brother in the eyes.

“Maybe you had a thing called sleep paralysis. It’s when people are frozen in their bed and can’t move. They also start to see things that aren’t real.”

“But I saw him last night too, and I could move.”

“It’s a weird thing,” Minho says, hoping Jeongin wouldn’t question him. “But it’s important to remember that none of it is real, which means nothing is going to hurt you.”

“Can I…” Jeongin trails off, his eyes falling to the ground. “Can I sleep in your room tonight?”

Minho looks at Jeongin’s shoulders, which were still shaking even after seeing that there was nothing in his room.

Minho picks up Jeongin and carries him to his room without another word.

* * *

The following night, Minho laid on the couch, half paying attention to the movie on the TV as he scrolled on his phone, when he suddenly heard the stairs creak.

He turns around and looks over at the stairs, only to see a flash of familiar red pyjamas disappear into the kitchen.

He gets up and heads over to the kitchen, getting ready to lecture Jeongin about how he can’t ruin his sleep schedule or else their parents would get mad at both of them, only to come face to face with his little brother holding a very large kitchen knife.

“Is this it? Have you finally had enough of me?” Minho asks.

“If I was going to kill you, I would poison you with the rat poison in the closet,” Jeongin says in a matter of fact tone.

 _“Why the fuck does he have a plan already?”_ Minho thinks to himself. “Why the fuck do you have a knife? What are you doing?”

“Don’t fucking swear, and I heard noises under my bed again, so this is in case the monster appears again. I don’t think your punching will work, so if he has something sharp, I should too.”

Minho reaches over and grabs the knife out of his hands, lifting it above his head where he can’t reach. Jeongin stares up at him before grabbing another knife from the drawer, which Minho grabs with his other hand and lifts up. Jeongin then grabs a third knife, which prompts Minho to put the other two down on the counter, grab the third to put it on the counter too, and just grab Jeongin instead.

“I let you get away with a lot of shit, but this is pushing it. You don’t have a monster in your room, you’re just imagining things.”

Jeongin attempts to wiggle out of Minho’s grip, but to no avail.

“Too much has happened for it to be just a bunch of nightmares. I’m tired of being scared.”

“Recurring nightmares are a thing. I’m more concerned with the fact that you switched to murder so quickly.”

“It’s not murder. I’m just going to injure him and then run away to Beomgyu’s house or something.”

“And leave me to die?”

“You said you could handle it!”

“You said my punches won’t work!”

“So you agree that I should stab him!”

Minho finally puts Jeongin down, but he crouches down and holds onto his arms to lock him in place before he could grab the knives again.

“I don’t want you to think that I think this is something stupid and that you should get over it. Nightmares are scary and stick with you, especially when you have them every night. I understand that you think they’re real, but you need to cooperate with me if you want to get through this.”

“Fine,” Jeongin says. “What’s your plan?”

“Right now, we are going to your room and I am going to stay with you until you fall asleep. You have school tomorrow.”

Minho holds onto Jeongin’s wrist as he half drags him back to his room.

Entering the room, Minho goes to sit on the foot of the bed as Jeongin slides under the covers. He picks up a few of the plushies and places them around Jeongin.

“I didn’t know you had a cat one,” Minho says, looking at one particular plushie in his hand. “I would’ve stolen it.”

To Minho’s surprise, Jeongin looked terrified.

“That’s not mine. It wasn’t on my bed when I left. I don’t own a cat one because I _know_ you would steal it.”

Okay, this was weird, but probably explainable.

“You probably forgot you owned one.”

“No, I didn’t.”

Minho sighs. “Okay, we’re not doing this.”

He gets up and opens the door, throwing the toy into the hallway.

“Now it won’t bother you,” he says, sitting back down. “Now go to bed.”

Jeongin flips over onto his side with a little more force than necessary, but Minho didn’t mind. He was at least going to sleep, and if he was going to sleep, that meant that he trusted Minho enough to watch over him.

Eventually, Jeongin falls asleep and Minho heads back downstairs, unaware of the curtains rustling in Jeongin’s room or the fact that his window is closed.

* * *

Minho spends another night in Jeongin’s room watching over him, and just when he finally thought that this monster mess was over, Jeongin once again comes rushing into his room.

“You have to stay with me again,” he demands.

Minho puts the cat plushie, which he had decided to keep, down on his bed and sighs.

“Nothing happened when I stayed with you, which means that there’s no monster.”

“I went to my room to go to sleep and saw him! He went under the bed!”

“Okay, look.” Minho stands up and lifts his blanket up. “We’ll switch rooms tonight. You keep seeing him every night, so I’ll probably see him too, right? If I don’t, that means you’re just having nightmares and we’ll work on that.”

“Alright,” Jeongin agrees, crawling into Minho’s bed. He lifts up the cat plushie. “Take this with you. Good night.”

“Good night.” Minho takes the cat and heads out of the room.

Minho looks down at the cat plushie as he enters Jeongin’s room, muttering to himself.

“I know I shouldn’t be so hard on him but if I let him think that there’s a monster in his room then who knows how long this will continue and what he’ll think when he’s older and he might get made fun of at school and I don’t think I’m allowed to fight children—"

“You can just stare at them until they get intimidated. That always works for me.”

Minho freezes in front of Jeongin’s bed. As much as he didn’t want to, he slowly looks up, meeting a pair of pitch black eyes staring back at him from the other side of Jeongin’s bed.

He drops the toy and runs towards the door, but before he could reach the doorknob, the monster, and yes, he can’t believe he’s admitting that there was a monster, appears in front of him as if he were teleporting.

“Please don’t run, I want to explain myself,” the monster begs.

If Minho were sane, he would push through, run to his brother, and escape out of his house, but Minho was not sane. In fact, he must be out of his mind because the desperate look in the monster’s eyes was enough to convince Minho to stay put and listen.

“I didn’t mean to scare your brother, I just need to hide here at night for a few days until it’s safe again. I don’t want to eat him or anything, and I even gave him that cat plushie as an apology.”

Minho was only half listening to what the monster was saying, mostly because he was too busy staring at him.

Jeongin got almost all of the details right, but he now realized that he took some creative liberties. His eyes were in fact black, and he did have sharp teeth, but they were just a little bigger than shark teeth, not giant fangs that didn’t fit in his mouth. He also had claws, but they were small enough where he could probably do some everyday tasks with them without being inconvenienced. His horns did not stick out from the top of his head, but instead stuck out of the side of his head and made a loop like a ram. He also took note of the fact that there was no blood anywhere on his face. Honestly, between the smaller physical traits and how he pouted while explaining himself, he was kind of cute.

Wait, what?

“Just please don’t kick me out,” the monster finishes.

“Y—you would leave if I asked you?” Minho asked, looking confused.

“Yes, and I understand that you probably want me gone because your brother is freaked out, but I _seriously_ need a place to hide and you seem like a reasonable person—”

“Why do you need to hide? Why are you only here at night? What the hell _are_ you?” Minho demanded.

“I am a monster… clearly,” the monster starts. “I live in the forest, but recently, at night, there are monster hunters who come in so it’s not safe for me there. I have a human form I use in the day, but I need to recharge at night, so I need somewhere to stay and be a monster before I leave in the morning.”

Minho blinks, taking in all the information. “And you chose to recharge under the bed of a ten-year-old.”

“It’s a common place for monsters to stay, even if they don’t want to scare children. Look, I don’t want to guilt trip you, but my life might be on the line.”

Minho takes a step back, letting everything hit him all at once. Monsters are real, and there was one under Jeongin’s bed. Said monster is just hiding from hunters. Said monster seems pretty nice, and said monster is weirdly attractive enough where it is completely hindering Minho’s better judgement.

“Okay, you can stay, but under a few conditions,” Minho begins. “First, you’re going to stay here until the morning and apologize to Jeongin. Second, you are going to use the guest room at night, not Jeongin’s room. Third, you are going to explain all this monster shit to me because it is taking everything in my power not to lose my mind right now.”

The monster’s mouth opens into a big smile, and Minho doesn’t react when he sees the giant, Venom-like tongue in his mouth. The monster steps forward and pulls Minho into a hug.

“Thank you so much! I owe you my life!”

“You might have to give it up when Jeongin sees you,” Minho mutters. He breaks away from the hug and heads out of the room, telling the monster to follow him.

He leads him to the guest bedroom, which was pretty bare save for a bed, drawer, and bedside table.

“You can sleep under the bed if that makes you more comfortable?”

“No, it’s okay, it gave me some pretty bad back pain,” the monster says, walking up to the bed. “Thank you again, Minho.”

Minho pauses, realizing he doesn’t know the monster’s name.

“What’s your name? Do you have a name?”

The monster laughs. “I do, and it’s Jisung. Han Jisung.”

“Jisung,” Minho repeats. “Well, good night, Jisung. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Minho!”

Minho walks out of the room, heading back to Jeongin’s room.

“I’m crazy,” he whispers to himself. “I’m crazy, and this is just a dream, and I’m going to wake up tomorrow and blame Jeongin for putting these thoughts in my head.”

Minho accepts that it wasn’t a dream when he stands across from Jisung in the kitchen, slowly drinking his coffee. Jisung was drumming his claws on the counter, looking over at Minho with his bedhead still wild and untamed.

“So… do you have any cool powers?” Minho asks, putting his mug down.

“You saw me teleport, and I can turn invisible, which is why you and your brother sometimes didn’t see me,” Jisung explains. “I’m able to be under the bed and have a lot more space than you think, but it’s still sort of cramped. I also have the human form I mentioned.”

“Can I see it?”

It wasn’t a flashy transformation. The teeth turned normal as the claws and horns retracted and his eyes cleared up, revealing a less scary, but surprisingly handsome human Jisung.

“Oh,” Minho lets out.

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s just nicer than I expected.”

That causes Jisung to frown and title his head.

“Do I not look nice as a monster?”

Minho starts to panic. “NO! No, I mean yes. I mean no, you don’t not look nice. I’m actually surprised at how much I like the monster look. You can keep looking like that if you want, I won’t mind.”

 _“Why the hell am I acting like this?”_ Minho thinks to himself.

Jisung raises an eyebrow at him, curiously. “Okay, but I’ll wait until after we tell your brother. I’m surprised you’re not scared.”

“Me too.”

“I actually think they’re kind of cool, especially the horns.” Jisung’s horns grow back and he takes a step forward, leaning his face towards Minho, looking him in the eyes. “Do you want to feel them?”

“Uh, y—yeah.” Not breaking eye contact, Minho silently reaches a hand out and places it on Jisung’s head, at the base of one of his horns. He slowly runs his hand over the horn, feeling the rough ridges under his fingertips before eventually reaching the end, holding Jisung’s gaze the whole time.

Jisung smirks at him, and Minho feels his face heat up.

“Cool, right?” he whispers.

“Who are you?”

Minho nearly falls back as he leaps away from Jisung and spins around, seeing Jeongin standing at the kitchen entrance.

“Is that your boyfriend? Were you kissing? Why is he wearing Halloween horns in spring?”

Jisung holds back a laugh as Minho puts his head in his hands.

“This is not my boyfriend, and we were not kissing. This is Jisung.” Minho then takes a deep breath, looking up at Jeongin. “I’m just going to be blunt. You were right about there being a monster. Jisung is the monster.”

Jeongin frowns.

“No, he isn’t, he doesn’t look like it. Did you tell your friend to prank me and put on the horns?"

Minho grimaces.

“Okay, I didn’t want to have to do this, but this will make you believe me.” Minho turns to Jisung. “Can you, you know… monster?”

“Oh, okay!” Jisung abruptly switches into his monster form and waves at Jeongin.

Jeongin’s eyes go wide as his face pales. He stood there, frozen, but Minho knew what he was going to do next. Just as Jeongin takes a step towards the knife drawer, Minho runs over and scoops him up in his arms.

“I can explain!” Minho immediately says.

“Why is he here?” Jeongin shouts.

Minho rushes through his explanation. “He didn’t mean to scare you and he needs a place to hide from these hunters and I told him that he has to stay in the guest room from now on—”

“You let him stay!?”

“Look at him, he’s harmless. He even brought you that cat plushie as an apology.”

Jeongin looks over Minho’s shoulder, scowling at Jisung. In response, Jisung smiles back at him, but the sharp teeth probably weren't helping his case.

“You stay here,” Jeongin tells Jisung. “Minho and I are going to talk upstairs.”

“We are?” Minho asks.

“Yes, now move!”

Minho gives Jisung a sheepish smile before heading upstairs. Once they enter Minho’s room, Minho sets his brother down.

“Are you crazy?” Jeongin shouts.

“He just needs a place to sleep at night,” Minho explains. “He’s only here this morning to apologize for accidentally scaring you.”

“Then why were you super close to him? Are you friends now?”

“We were talking and he asked if I wanted to touch his horn! Was I supposed to say no?”

“Yes! He is a monster and a stranger! You don’t normally act so nice and close with strangers immediately.”

Minho throws his hands up. “Why are you so hung up over this detail? I feel bad that he can’t go home at night, so I’m letting him sleep here. Also, when will I ever get the chance to talk to a monster again?”

Jeongin just stared at him like he was insane. “Minho, he is a _monster.”_

“A completely innocent monster who you probably won’t even see around the house.”

“I give up!” Jeongin shouts. “He can stay, but I’m not dealing with him, and I will _not_ be polite.”

“As long as he can stay,” Minho sighs. “Now let’s go downstairs, I already made you breakfast.”

The two brothers head downstairs and back to the kitchen, where Jisung was staying exactly where Jeongin had told him to.

“You can still stay,” Minho tells him.

“Thank you so much.” Jisung crouched down on the ground in front of Jeongin and went back into his human form. “And I’m sorry for scaring you. I didn’t want to reveal myself at first, but once I realized how scared you were every time you caught me, I showed myself to your brother in the hopes that you wouldn’t be as scared.”

“Just don’t bother me anymore,” Jeongin says.

Jisung lifts his hands, surrendering. “I’m your brother’s problem now, but he doesn’t mind, right?”

“What? Yeah—I mean, yes you are my problem, but you’re not a bad problem and I don’t mind—”

“Can you make my food now?” Jeongin interrupts.

Minho points to the dining room, where there was already food on the table.

“I already made you breakfast. Tell me if you’re still hungry after you’re done.”

“Thank you,” Jeongin grumbles as he heads over to the table.

Once he was out of earshot, Minho turned to Jisung.

“I’m sorry about him being rude.”

Jisung just shrugs. “I scared the shit out of him for days, I’d be concerned if he suddenly accepted me.”

“Are you hungry? I don’t know if your diet is different, but I’m sure I can figure something out.”

To Minho’s surprise, Jisung looked embarrassed as he answered.

“It’s a little different. Do you have any raw meat by any chance?”

Minho opens the freezer and digs around a bit, eventually finding a slab of frozen beef.

“Should I just let this defrost?”

“That works. It doesn’t even have to be for long.”

Minho sticks the meat in a large bowl of hot water before turning back to Jisung, who was back in his monster form.

“I figured I’d stay human around your brother. Besides, you said you liked this look, right?” He ends with a wink.

He was going to be the death of him.

“So, what do you do during the day?” Minho asks, attempting to switch topics.

“I work in a place that employs monsters. I won’t tell you where because it’s supposed to remain a secret, but we all basically have normal lives. Some of them are even in university.”

Minho would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious if any of his classmates were monsters. He didn’t think Felix would be one since he’s a bad liar, but Seungmin seemed suspicious. He was sort of a freak.

“How long do you think the hunters are going to be in the forest?” Minho asks.

“A week, probably. They work fast, but there’s a lot of space to cover.”

“Do other monsters live in that forest?”

Jisung frowns. “Yeah, and we all had to scatter to different places. Luckily, no one was caught. Your house was the first one I saw, so I snuck in and hid under the bed while your brother was asleep. Unfortunately, I accidentally woke him up.”

“And you went invisible when I went to check,” Minho says, remembering that night.

“I’ve been invisible most of the time you were around. I even heard you tell Jeongin that you’d punch me.”

Minho gets embarrassed at that.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” Minho squeaks as Jisung grabs his upper arm, feeling his muscles. His claws were not as bad as he thought they would be, and, in a strange way, they actually felt nicer compared to human hands.

“You could definitely do some damage if I was in my human form,” Jisung continues, holding back a laugh as he sees Minho turn red. “You seem pretty strong.”

“I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose,” Minho mutters.

Jisung laughs as he goes to grab his food. “So humans aren’t as dense as I thought.”

Minho is stuck in his place, giving Jisung a look that was a mix between flustered and downright offended, as Jisung grabs a plate and begins to eat. His teeth made it so that it took zero effort to eat the beef, and while Jisung was distracted with his meal, Minho scowled.

It was one thing to intentionally make him flustered, but to call him out on it to his face? Minho took that as a personal offence. He refused to be one-upped by a monster he met less than 12 hours ago.

He continued to silently watch Jisung finish his food. After a while, more specifically, once he realizes that he probably shouldn’t be staring at him for so long, he finally speaks.

“You can stay for breakfast from now on,” he says. “It’s not a big deal, and you can leave your toothbrush here tonight. Besides, I like talking to you too.”

That caught Jisung off guard.

“You do?”

“Yeah, you seem nice.”

“Um…” For the first time since meeting him, Jisung seemed to be at a loss for words. “Okay, I’ll stay. I have to stop by my house and then head out for work right now, though.”

“That’s fine.” Minho reaches over and takes Jisung’s plate. “Will I see you tonight?”

Jisung’s face turned red. “Do you want me to stop by your room?”

Minho tilts his head, pretending to be lost in thought.

“Actually, you’ll probably be tired after work, so you can head straight to the guest room.”

“It’s fine, I can—”

Minho cuts him off with a wave.

“Have a good day at work!”

Defeated, Jisung puts on his human form and waves goodbye to Minho, hurrying out the front door without another word.

Satisfied with how that ended, Minho puts the plate in the sink and heads over to the dining room, only to see Jeongin looking at him angrily.

“You _like_ like him,” he says. “You’re flirting with my literal nightmare.”

“I haven’t even known him for a day,” Minho answers.

“But I heard you guys! You’re only keeping him around because you want to kiss him, don’t you?”

“First of all, my love life is none of your business. Second, I’m letting him stay because he can’t go home. His safety is the priority here. Third, you shouldn’t eavesdrop on people.”

“Whatever.” Jeongin gets up and picks up his plate and cup. “I know you like him, and I don’t want you being gross with the enemy near me.”

With that, he marches off to the kitchen to put away his dishes, leaving Minho alone in the dining room.

Yes, he might be attracted to Jisung, claws and all, but he refused to let Jisung play around with that knowledge. Jisung may be the monster, but Minho was going to be a lot meaner.

* * *

“I have a question.”

Jisung enters the kitchen to see Minho sitting up on the counter, staring at him curiously.

“Yes?” Jisung asks.

“Are all your teeth super sharp? Even the back ones?”

Jisung looked at him, confused, like he wasn’t expecting that question.

“The back ones are still sharp, but just a bit blunter.”

“Can I see?”

“You want to see… my teeth?”

Minho reaches an arm out and beckons Jisung forward. Jisung does so, and Minho immediately cups his face with both his hands. Still sitting on the counter, he was over a head taller than Jisung was now.

“Okay, let me see,” Minho says.

Jisung, who could now barely get a word out, just opens his mouth, allowing Minho to see the two rows of sharp teeth he had. Minho runs his thumb over Jisung’s bottom lip as he pulls his jaw open more, his other hand holding the back of his head.

It was actually interesting to see, but he paid it little attention, instead deciding to focus on how red Jisung was turning under his hands.

He bent a little closer towards him before finally setting him free, watching Jisung stumble back.

“That was cool. No wonder you can eat raw meat with ease.”

“Yeah.” Jisung clears his throat. “Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool. It still takes a bit of effort, but it’s still stronger than human teeth. One simple bite is probably enough to leave a bruise.”

Minho does his best to ignore the fact that Jisung was looking at his neck when he says that. A long stretch of silence follows and just when Minho thinks something might happen, Jisung speaks.

“So, breakfast?”

“Oh, yeah, I have it ready.”

Minho hops off the counter and gives Jisung his food. It was then that he noticed that Jeongin still wasn’t downstairs.

“Give me a minute,” Minho says, heading upstairs.

He sees Jeongin’s room door wide open and steps inside, finding his brother laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Jeongin turns his head to face Minho.

“Is he your boyfriend yet?”

“Mind your business. Why aren’t you downstairs?”

“I walked down the stairs, saw you holding the monster’s face, and then ran back upstairs.”

Minho couldn’t argue with that.

“He’s eating and leaving soon. Hurry up before your food gets cold.”

The two walk back to the kitchen, where Jisung was still eating, now in his human form save for his teeth. Minho hands Jeongin his plate and cup, expecting him to leave, but surprisingly, he stays and looks to Jisung.

“Did you name the cat?”

Jisung blinks. “What?”

“The cat plushie that you gave me. Does it have a name?”

“Oh!” Jisung puts his food down. “I’ve been calling it Boxer.”

Minho holds back a smile as Jeongin just nods and leaves the room.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jisung asks.

“The opposite, actually,” Minho explains. “He thinks it’s really important to name all your stuffed animals, so the fact that you did that means he’s probably warming up to you.”

“That’s a relief. I’ve never been so scared of a child before.”

“He wanted to stab you a few days ago.”

“Once again, completely understandable.”

“Hey.”

Jeongin enters the kitchen again, this time holding his frog plushie, and hands it to Jisung. Minho didn’t even notice him sneaking off upstairs.

“There’s no toys in the guest room, but you should still have one to protect you in case the hunters find you here.”

“Oh…” Jisung gently picks up the plushie. “Thank you. What’s its name?”

“Hopscotch,” Jeongin replies. “And one more thing. Can I see your horns?”

Jisung smiles as he makes his horns appear, crouching down so Jeongin could get a closer look.

“Cool, right?”

“Yeah.”

Jeongin then proceeds to grab one of his horns and pull on it as hard as he can, causing Jisung to scream.

“And now we’re even. You’re allowed in my home now.”

Jeongin turns around and heads back to the dining room with his head held high.

Jisung slowly gets back up, rubbing the base of his horn.

“Don’t get mad at him, he was still upset about everything.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Minho says. “You sort of deserve it.”

“For scaring him or for what I did to you?”

“Did or still do?”

“So you’re saying I still do something to you?”

The two stare each other down for a moment before Minho breaks it off.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jisung.”

Jisung laughs, happy with being the winner today.

“Bye bye, Minho.”

* * *

The past week was, to put it simply, hell.

What started as what was basically competitive flirting between Minho and Jisung had turned into a stalemate where neither of them wanted to break the tension between them.

Minho almost broke one morning when he had decided to take a closer look at Jisung’s claws, which was a mistake on his part because as he held them, he came to the realization that even though they were pretty calloused, they still felt very nice to hold, and Jisung had decided that he had to stand _very_ close to Minho in order for him to see his claws properly.

At this point, it was a matter of pride to them both.

It all eventually came to an end when Jisung had unexpectedly finished work in the evening and gave Minho a heart attack by appearing next to him on the couch.

“What the hell!?” Minho shrieked.

“Hey,” Jisung said nonchalantly. “Is Jeongin in his room? I want to say hi to him.”

“He’s sleeping over at a friend’s house tonight. What are you doing here? You normally get here at night and just appear in the guest room.”

“I finished work early today and decided to drop by early.” Jisung looked Minho up and down before stopping once he saw his hands. “Are you okay? What happened to you?”

“Oh, I’m fine.” Minho looks at his knuckles, which were red with some very minor injuries on them. “I had boxing lessons today.”

“You box? Are you any good?”

“I think so, yeah. You said yourself that I’m pretty strong too.”

“I was just taking a guess. I’m not good at judging human strength, especially since it’s much smaller.”

Minho raises an eyebrow at Jisung. “Smaller?”

“Yeah. I’m assuming you’re strong for a human, but compared to me when I’m in my monster form, it’s probably nothing.”

Minho looked from his own arms to Jisung’s smaller frame.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re hilarious?”

“Yes, but I’m being serious. I could probably throw you across the room with one arm.”

Minho’s pride could only take so much when it came to Jisung. He stood up from the couch and pointed in front of him.

“Stand there and try to take me down. I am way broader and more muscular than you, so there’s no way.”

“I really don’t think—”

“Scared, monster?”

Jisung stood up and walked over to his spot.

“On the count of three,” Minho says. “One, two, three!”

In a flash, Minho feels the breath get knocked out of him as he falls to the floor and gets pinned down instantly. He tries to get up, but Jisung holds his wrists down and uses his legs to lock him in place with an iron grip.

Jisung leans forward, putting his forehead to his. “Do you believe me now?”

“You got lucky,” Minho grumbles.

“Okay, then try getting up.”

Obviously, he couldn’t, and Jisung had the nerve to let go of his wrists and instead place his hands on either side of Minho’s head, still hovering over him.

“Having trouble?” Jisung says, watching Minho try and escape.

“Fine, fine, your stupid monster strength is better. Can you get up already?”

“Make me.”

Minho was a mentally strong person, but he was also human, and sometimes, humans break.

The week of unresolved tension combined with the fact that Jisung was less than an inch away from his face finally made Minho cave as he grabbed Jisung’s face and pulled him into a kiss.

Jisung wastes no time kissing him back as he gets Minho to sit up, pulling him into his lap.

Minho could feel Jisung’s fangs graze his bottom lip and his claws pressing into his back, but he was feeling anything but pain right now.

Jisung breaks away to give Minho a moment to catch his breath before tilting his head to the side and biting down on his neck.

“Does this mean I win?” Jisung mutters against his skin.

Minho pulls back and looks at Jisung, who was giving him a smug grin.

“If I say you do, can we go upstairs?”

“Yes.”

“You win.”

Jisung stands as he lifts Minho up too, who had both his arms and legs wrapped around him.

“Your room or the guest one?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jeongminsung)
> 
> [CuriousCat!](https://curiouscat.me/sosweetie)


End file.
